fabiandylanslogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Trex Productions
History Trex Productions was a logo company founded by Fabian Musto back all the way in September 2014. It has been Fabian's third longest company he had. Here will show the logos at the bottom. The logos could show quite a very lot at the bottom but this was how Fabian used to produce his logos to cheesiness to greatness. Enjoy. Logo #1 (September 6th 2014-September 21st 2014) Logo: This shows a blue gradient background with the words in a Calibri font. Variants: The background has a rainbow background on it and also showing the text in rainbow. FX/SFX: The words expanding in and growing big and the text goes muffled up. Cheesy Factor: The effects look quite cheap and the text getting muffled up is the cheesiest bit! Their ending look just shows Trex covering the half of Productions! Music/Sounds: Plays the Viacom 1971 logo. Availability: Extinct. No-one on the internet will find the logo due to Fabian not having a social media account back then. Only appears on Hotel Musicians Trouble Episodes 1-3 making the third episode unfinished. Scare Factor: Low, bordering on medium. The music, effects and the growing words will definitely give people the scares. Logo #2 (September 6th 2014-December 23rd 2014) Logo: The background is black, showing the text which was the same font as before and the owl mascot (an eagle owl) standing on the "Featured with Omega" text. Variants: On the ending of Hotel Musicians Trouble Episodes 1-2, it shows a bubble background. On Mama Luigi Gets in Dead Meat (Sorry I was a GoAnimate fan back then :P), it shows a snowy owl and it says "Celebrating Twister's 2nd Anniversary" After the logo ends, the owl zooms close to the screen and brakes it. FX/SFX: None. For the 3rd variant, the owl zooms close to the screen. Cheesy Factor: Is animation a little to talk about? In addition, the smashing for the 3rd variant looks poorly done. Music/Sounds The ending of Nat King Cole's Fascination. Availability: Same as above. However, on Fabian's old projects it showed the logo on Hotel Musicians Trouble, Music Songs from 1920-1992 & Mama Luigi Gets in Dead Meat. Scare Factor: None to low for the original version. Medium to nightmare for the eagle owl zooming in and smashing the screen. This will make people's hearts jump and get frightened. Logo #3 (December 23rd 2014, January 1st 2015-June 22nd 2016) Logo: On a dark brown-greenish background, the font "Trex Productions" is now in a different font called "My Girl is Retro" and the owl mascot usually appears but standing on "Productions". Trivia: On it's first appearance on KMCC Cat Records, it shows this logo for a special back in December 23rd 2014 and then this was used on the first day of 2015. FX/SFX The letters appearing one by bit and they disappear and half a second later they reappear and the owl flies in on the right. Quite an improvement... Cheesy Factor: ...but the owl seems to be a still image instead of flying. Music/Sounds: Castle Rock Entertainment's first logo. However for the appearance on Top 100 Scary Logos, it plays the Telepictures theme. Availability: Same as the previous ones. However it did make its appearance on this video right here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKwYCYJjjnc Scare Factor: None. The logo is quite soothing. Logo #4 (June 22nd 2016-) Logo: On a starry night background made by Vincent Van Gogh, a flying snowy owl comes in and the text appears. FX/SFX The snowy owl flies whilst the words wipe in behind him and a big white flash flashes the whole logo and the text turns from white to grey and the snowy owl stands on the text. A very big improvement to the other logos. Music/Sounds: Plays the ABC Video logo from (1979-1988). Suits the whole logo indeed. Availability: Brand new. It's about to appear on Fabian's new projects and could be used for quite a long time or if he changes his mind. Scare Factor: Low to high, the music and the big white flash may give people the creeps but it's mostly great animation. Trex Productions Variations Category:Fabian's Logos Category:Owl Logos Category:Film Logos